Jitterbug
by Blaizethewolf
Summary: Dante, Nero, Vergil, Lady, Trish and Kyrie have been zapped into the 1940's! D8 What will they do now there in a time of war and destruction? Well, lets find out! :3
1. Chapter 1

Dante, Vergil, Lady, Trish, Kyrie and Nero all gasped in unison. A strange sensation that made them force the air out of their lungs an that manipulated them to stand passed over them yet like puppets on a string they had no control over themselves: as if asleep. However, as they all took an intake of breath, they regained consciousness. As soon as they did so, suspisions rose dramatically. They did not resided in the Devil May Cry anymore, but a massive foyer that, if they followed, lead into a radiant ballroom which gleamed with polished walls of mahogany and tile floors of fibre glass. People were crowded within that room in the distance, cheering, chatting and laughing heartily amogst one another; drinking from shining glasses filled to the brims with exotic wines. In between this and the five rather confused devil hunters were pillars lined from the ark like doorway behind them to the double doors that reached the ceiling at the end of the hallway. Paintings and doors were also skattered along the corridor. Not to mention busts, lights, chandeliers, a red carpet, pelts and nameless other decrotive items flaunted just in this one room of the house. To go hand in hand with the shock of appearing in an unknown house, in a unknown place, with unknown people was the fact that they wore very different clothes. They all let their gazes drop and experimented in their new clothes.

Dante wore a black waistcoat which hung loose around his frame with 3 buttons stitched upon it; a white shirt was underneath, of which the sleeves turned into tight cufflinks at the elbow. Over this he wore a dark red jacket with tails that hung down to the back of his knees and a tie was pulled into a loose knot which left several of his top buttons undone showing clearly some of his muscular neck. He also wore black trousers which stopped above his ankles revealing his white socks and high heel, clean cut boots, polished to jet black. To tie it all together, a crimson felt fedora hat stratigically covered his eyes and most of his hair this gave him an aura of mystery about him.

Vergil wore a light blue pinstripe jacket with a black shirt that was neatly tucked into his loose white trousers that were black at the ends of both legs and the waist (Looking as if he wore a belt). Well, they weren't really trousers, Vergil wore dungerees. The straps that went over his shoulders were white as was the tie around his neck and, like Dante, his was hanging fairly loose with a couple of the top buttons open revealing some of his highly toned neck. These pants, like Dante's, also stopped above his ankles exposing his white socks and heeled leather boots. Atop his head was an ebony and ivory Optimo panama hat which was pitched to the left.

Lady bore a silk satin evening dress. It reflected the light slightly off its smooth surface, certainly this dress was soft to the touch. The upper part of the dress had straps over her shoulders and the low V-neckline was beaded with a red pattern on one side to match asymmetric seam from waist to hip. Below the waist, the dress had inset side panels folded all the way down the right side. Long gloves that reach up to her elbow were also pure white and the satin sandals she wore on her feet entwined up her calf under her skirt. Her hair was rigid, beautifully arranged and bunched closely to her face due to the formal curls it was fashioned in. Her face was powdered to a shocking white with pink blusher gleaming on her cheeks. This contrasted amazingly well with her lushious, crimson lips and long, flirtatious eyelashes.

Trish also wore an evening dress. Hers, however, was a long wool crépe dress with a low V-neckline and ruched detail. Not to mention the theme of the whole outfit was blood red, even her lips were painted with a rougé lipstick. The tops of the sleeves had padded shoulders which flowed into bishop sleeves, leaving her, also red, and polished fingernails on her dainty hands, exposed. Just below her ribs was a tailored belt with a huge jewel embroided dragon on the buckle. The rest of the dress flowed with single knife pleat in the material. The rim of the gown was covered in fur and above Trish's ankles. She held a stain purse with matching sandals and a corsage of silk flowers was on her right shoulder. Her hair was also curled like Lady's but this was only the bottom half of her hair.

Kyrie, instead of wearing a spectacular dress , wore a maid's ettire. Her hair was crammed professionally into a bun and on her forhead was the traditional white pleated cap. She wore a black cotton dress with buttons from the neck to the hem which had the "peter pan" collar and matching sleeve cuffs. Resting on her hips was the bib apron with lace edging cotton tied tightly into a bow around her waist. The skirt itself hung to her knees where extravagant stockings covered the rest of the unconcealed skin and leather shoes with instep straps were on her modest feet.

Finally, Nero wore a tribly hat that was tilted forward a great deal to cover his eyes, however unlike Dante, it only rest lightly on the top of his head. He also bore a double brested tan raincoat with a wide collar that concealed most of his neck and shoulders and long sleeves which ended with revers. Under the raincoat was a green tie and white shirt only visable from the bottom of his neck to the top of his chest since the coat revealed nothing else. A belt was straped tightly around his waist with a covered buckle and underneath that were broad patch pockets. He also wore straight cut navy trousers under the suit with creases and turn ups at the rims of the legs. Even his hands bore leather gloves which completely hide his demonic arm, and he had a pair of matching shoes.

Together, they moved in their new outfits, inspecting each crevace and corner, both confused and dazzled. Once they had finished admiring their strange clothes, they all look up to each other, sharing glances and puzzled looks as if someone would answer. But no-one did. They stood in silence for a few moments. Those moments were filled with shock, bemusement and awe. Until, slowly, smiles creeped upon their faces. The smiles turned into bared teeth grins, which turned into mild chuckling, which turned into beautiful laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Check us...out!" Dante blurted out joyously. Lady laughed in awe and stated amazed.

"Whoa. What happened to us?!"

Kyrie frowned pouting in confusion. "Why am I dressed as a maid?" Nero took her hand and said.

"You look beautiful." Trish snorted and folded her arms.

"You don't look to bad yaself."

Dantechuckled to himself tilting his hat further still. He smirked mischievously and put on a cheesy north Amercian accent.

"Listen, Roy, never love a woman. Just make love to her. "

Everyone laughed at this. Even Vergil gave a glimmer of a grin. The atomsphere in this place was erratic and uniquely comfortable. Despite their shock to waking up with these strange clothes on and being in a random place; they all took this pretty well. Little did they know how serious this really was...

Once they all calmed down taking deep breaths but still chuckling incoherantly; Dante exclaimed through giggles.

"Aha...Hey, Verg. C'mon. We'll go an find out where we are. " Vergil, who was now completely monotonous, nodded "You guys stay here." He added as they both headed down the hallway to the crowds of people which gittered and chatted amongst each other. Nero, Kyrie, Lady and Trihs watched them go, smiles beaming.

Both Dante and Vergil walked at a saunter through the gatherings of people. Many politely moved for them to pass through them, however, some had to be shuved gently to get them to move, in which the responses were either mumbles or curses.

Dante (Not surprisingly) approached a few women standing in the corner of the ballroom, next to a table rich with party food and punch bowls. At one end of this table was a ice sculpture of a mermaid. Dante tapped the shoulder of one of the women who turned to show her stunning doll faced features, she had shining blue eyes and smooth blonde hair; styled in the same way as Lady's hair. Her lips were thin and bloody red and her eyebrows seemed to be penciled on, but in fact, weren't.

Dante grinned slightly as he caught sight of her. Vergil rolled his eyes in exsaperation but swiftly glanced back at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, miss. Can you tell me were we are? Sorry, I'm a bit of a dope. I came here and didn't remember the name."

The girl fluttered her eyelids seductively at Dante for a few seconds then replied. Her accent was heavily German. She rolled her tongue on harsh sounds.

"Why, you're at the Nürnberger Strasse. You must be ossified if you didn't know that! Unless....You're a Drugstore cowboy ain'cha? Well, you ain't getting my gams, no sir ree! Go on! Get going! I told ya what you wanted to know!"

She waved her purse violently around Dante's face and chest which forced him to back off. He straightened himself and pulled at his clothes, trying to reclaim his dignity, before he looked at Vergil.

"What did she say?..." He pointed behind him to where the woman was. Vergil glimpsed over Dante's shoulder at her as he replied.

"I'm....not sure. She said we were at the Nürnberger Strasse, though. That sounds German to me."

"Yeah...You're right." Dante's eyes wided as his head rose. "GERMAN!?

Vergil's eyes dilated at Dante's outburst as people's heads turned. Dante let out a weak laugh then people return to what they where doing prior to Dante's obnoxious cry.

Vergil growled and clipped Dante around his head making his hat fall off. Lucky for Dante, he caught it as it fell but rubbed his now tender head.

"Don't do that!" Vergil spat. "Idiot...don't you think I'm worried too?"

"I can't tell really. You must be hiding it well. Oh wait, thats because YOU DON'T SHOW ANY EMOTION!" He didn't yell this but rather emphised it through a harsh tone.

Vergil clipped him again. "Don't be stupid, of course I'm worried."

"Why are we here, though? Why Germany?" Dante said through grit teeth because of his throbbing head.

Suddenly, the people in the room all turned to face something to their left. Dante and Vergil glanced up, bemused.

The sound of a snare drum burst into the room and subtly played the fast beat of a style of music Vergil and Dante recognised straight away: Swing. Their shoulders dropped and their mouths hung a-gape as they turned to see through the masses of people, a Jazz band. A man on the right of the drummer started to play an upbeat tune on his saxaphone then a few men to his right blared out their trumpets and all the time the drum still harmonised with that quiet beat. Then suddenly, all of the instruments burst into a chorus of jazzy music.

The people started to pair up and dance. They kicked, lifted, flung their partners, shuffled, jived and flew across the dancefloor all to quick and professionally to be true. Dante and Vergil quickly made a hasty retreat back to the foyer, and still they stared in amazment at what they just saw.

Their clothes? The womans accent? Germany? Swing and Jazz? The dancing?

A thought floated around mockingly in both Dante and Vergil's heads. They shared a look. Then without hesitation they both span on their heels and ran to Nero, Kyrie, Lady and Trish to tell them the horrifying news.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys!" Dante yelled furiously as he braked to a halt in front of Trish with Vergil close behind him.

"Yes?" Trish said as she folded her arms, she pull a monotonous expression but seemed to put off a slight aura of pity. However, Dante ingored this.

"You'll never believe what we've found out!" He said excitedly. "We are in Germany!" The other looked up and their expressions changed from blank, to growing worry. "People are dancing like maniacs, The music is jazz and swing! The way we're dressed! I mean this fashion died out what?.....50 years ago? ...." Dante looked to Vergil then continued. "So, that means we-"

"Dante...We know..." Lady says.

"What? How?" Dante frowned. Nero glanced up and he held Kyrie tightly in a comforting imbrace. Kyrie, in his arms, was traumatised and glowering into his chest, blank. Dante straightened.

"Whats happened?"

Instead of replying, Trish lifted her arm slowly as if it were heavy and pointed out the window.

Dante and Vergil shared a look then approached to the designated window and gazed out.

Both men's eye's widened at what they saw...

A gathering of men stood outside the building. Lined around the perimeter, the soliders were definately on guard. They wore shirts, a tie, breeches, boots, and cylindrical kepi's, all of which were brown. But that was not the thing thats shocked the two brothers. The eye opener was the red band wrapped around the upper arm of each and every man. The band bore the "Swastika". The german symbol of the Nazi.

They both turned around to face the others both staring into an abyss of realisation. They looked up. The others stared at them.

The silence numbed their senses and their thoughts. Felling as if underwater, the hunters were all suddenly very pale.

They had finally recognised their danger. They had been sent back in time. Back to a period that they knew nothing of. Moreover, to make matters worse. The time of which they had arrived in was one of the most dangerous, destructive and revelutionary in history. The time of war and death. The time of the world's breaking point. The time...

....of Hitler's rise.

And they were in enemy territory.

Dante diverted his gaze from his fellow hunters and slowly sat, mortified in the chair behind him. Nero gripped Kyrie vice like and was tense up his arms and back. However, Kyrie was loose. She had both her arms to her sides as if she didn't try to hope. Trish breathed heavily and also had her arms to her sides, but were locked in that position. Lady looked to ceiling folding her arms and grabbed her arms with intensity. Vergil had his back to the wall, not resting his eyes on one stop for more than a second. His shoulders were sloped and relaxed.

The party atomsphere had dissappeared and only one sentance passed their minds now:

"We're gonna be found out and when we do....we'll die..."


	4. Chapter 4

Dante sighed heavily. It broke the dreadful silence yet he still didn't speak. The quiet seemed to engulfed them all. There was really...nothing to say...

Kyrie spoke. "Why?" Everyone turned their gaze towards her.

"Why now..." She pushed herself off Nero's imbrace. Lady sighed deepily then answered.

"I honestly don't know...I'm not even sure what we should do anymore..." She commented firmly.

"We should leave. Thats what we should do!" Trish stepped forward. She held mixed emotions in her wake. Anger and fear being the roots of her passion.

"You're right..." Nero agreed. "I've seen enough..." He grabbed Kyrie's hand readying himself for their departure.

"Oh really?" Vergil spoke. The others looked. It was the first time he spoke off his own will. "And where do you intend to go?" He asked darkly. Nero and Trish froze.

"You are in the past. You are in wartime. And wheather you all like it or not were staying here until the demon that sent us back brings us home. So, when the hell do you think that will be?...My guess is never..."

The hunters went into a numb shell shock like trance. Everything went fuzzy and blurred. The words Vergil send rang in their heads like a school bell. For, they knew what he said was the truth.

Dante stood. "No...No! There has to be a way. A flaw. All we gotta do is find it." These words of hope were hollow.

"How long do you think that'll take?...Three...four years?" Vergil hissed. Dante's aura seemed to dim.

"Were stuck. So lets get used to it..." Vergil stated. Unforntunately for Vergil they never would get used to it...

Lady whispered. "Fine..." Her voice rose. "I can accept that. But were not just gonna wait around until we die or get outta this period...So..." Lady looked out the window to the Nazi's who stood at attention outside. "It's time for a history lesson..."

The hunters looked at Lady with fuiding emotions. They were determined and prepared but at the same time frightened and furious.

Suddenly, a short man entered the lifeless room of which the hunters resided. He glanced around quickly and rested his eyes on the crew.

Lady sighed. "Alright...Any of you lot took history in school? ...Did any of you go to school?" She added with curiousity.

"Well...Me and Vergil kept moving. So we never stayed at one school too long..." Dante shrugged. Trish was ruled out straight away as she was created by Mundus so obviously never even contemplated a humanised thing such as education.

Kyrie shook her head. Nero sighed and folded his arms looking to the others.

Lady moaned. "I guess that I'm the only one that can provide the information here..."

The man approached the group of people cautiously. He cleared his throat and mumbled quietly.

"Er...E-Excuse me?"

The hunters all turned to face the source of the noise.

What the looked upon was both sickening and enfuriating. Dante,Nero,Kyrie,Trish,Lady and even Vergil's stomachs churned and their hearts sank deep into their chests.

The man was short. He had brown greasy hair that was slicked to the side. He held rolled up canvases under one arm and a book labelled "Mien Kampf" in the other. His dark brown eyes lay deep into his head. They were weary and devoid of feeling. Worry lines were spread across his face and had a short moustache that lay on his lip.

"Do any of you know where the main hall is?" He asked.

The hunters were bemused, surprised, petrified, outraged, saddened and in awe all at the same time. They didn't know how to reply.

"Erm..." The man mumbled then looked behind him. "What is it?"

Lady shook her head to get out of the shock and stuttered weakly.

"Oh! Heh. It's nothing...Erm...If you don't mind me asking...A-Are you...Adolf Hitler?" She quietened as she said his name. Her eyes fixed on him unblinkingly.

The man smiled. "Yes. I am. But I'm in a hurry...So could you tell me were the main hall is?" He repeated.

"Suh...Sorry...Erm. We're kinda new here...So...We don't know either..." Lady didn't pick out her words carefully.

"New?...What do you mean new? ...We're in Berlin...Where else could have you been?" He said this fairly quickly and firmly.

Lady paniked briefly.

"We..." She was cut off. A man had walked past in the hallway in front of them. He had stopped and called.

"Hier Hitler!" Hitler turned from Lady and called back.

"I have matters to discuss with you!"

"Hermann! You have returned." Hitler approached the man warmly and smiled to him slapping him on the back. He looked to the hunters.

"Come see my speech tonight. We will all talk afterwards." He smiled and the men walked away talking of policies and political matters.

However, his departure did not entitle the utter shock to vanish with him.

The hunters were left. Prior to this they thought things couldn't get any worse, when they just did.


	5. Chapter 5

Nero whimpered softly.

"No way..."

The gang all shared looks. Lady sat down.

"I...I talked to Hitler...Like..." She looked up. "Like he was a normal person..."

Vergil was even worried. His face didn't have the blank expression like he always wore. Instead, he looked ahead aimlessly his eyes dilated.

"He...He was just a human..." He mumbled.

Dante and Lady looked to him.

"Yet..." Vergil put a hand to his head. "Why did I fear him?" He asked as if the words "I" and "fear" were not suppose to go in the same sentance which, with Vergil, weren't.

Kyrie's face had gone white. Nero and Dante shared looks of utter worry. Trish's eye were wide and alert.

Never in their entire life's had they all been as scared as they have been these last few hours. For, demons and monsters of the night are one thing. They are only to be feared by humans. They know nothing of demons and their real powers. Physical power. They rely on it. And this is why they can be defeated. They produce an evil that comes from the hate that they were born with. An instinct, even, to kill. This should be pitied not hated...It's a way of life they cannot escape.

However...

Humans are very different.

They have the choice.

They all have the choice.

And THAT is what sends a chills down the hunters spine's. THAT is what makes them cringe at human blood and a force of utter and pure evil that could only be made by the humans.

The fact that those who choose the path of evil do exactly that.

Choose it.

Which gets you thinking...What twisted, possessed and corrupted thoughts would pass through their minds to think that killing, torture and pain...Is a good thing?

This is what made Hitler evil. This is what made Dante,Lady,Trish,Kyrie,Nero and Vergil all turn white at his name.

They talked to him like a normal person. And a normal person isn't insane. Hitler couldn't be insane. He knew exactly what he was doing and what the consquences were.

So why? Why does he ordered everyone to kill? Why does he fill the German civilisation with hate?

What is the reason?

Dante had once said "Its true. Humans lack the physical ability of a demon...But humans possess something that demons don't."

Those words are truth. Yet what he thought humans possessed was love.

But it is not.

Humans possess a drive. A determination.

A determination to live the best they can. This drive produces hate. Hate for the things that get in the way of the human race from advancing. When that obsticle appears, the will do just about anything, even sacrifice their own lifes, to be rid of the impurity.

And that is what we possess. Not pity or mercy. But a unstoppable force of passion and twisted desire conjured from the obessession for the human race not die in every sense of the word. We cannot die. We must live.

We must remain pure.

Dante reached hesitantly into his pocket. He had only just realised it was heavy. Trish glanced at him.

He grabbed something and started to bring it out. He revealed Ebony.

Kyrie stared relentlessly at the gun.

The others gazed blankly at Dante. His face seemed to darken.

"Lets do it." He murmered, like Kyrie, he glared down at his gun, thoughts rushing frantically in his head. He raised his head, his eyes hollow.

"Lets kill him." He reloaded.


	6. Chapter 6

"NO!" She grabbed Dante's hand and pushed it against his chest. "We can't!"

Dante pulled Kyrie off him and stepped back.

"Why the FUCK not?" Dante spat.

Nero stood in front of Kyrie protectively, who was on the verge of tears, and glowered at Dante.

"Stop it Dante." He warned. Dante waved his gun about and advanced on Nero.

"Did you not see who that was?" He said pointing Ebony in the direction that Hitler exited.

"Yes. I did." Nero pointed out.

"Then lets do it. Kill him and we save the millions of people THAT DIED IN HIS WAKE." Dante snapped emphisising the last bit of the sentance.

Lady stared at Dante wide eyed and bemused at his stupidity.

Trish, however, unfolded her arms and nodded.

"I agree. Lets kill him tonight. It'll do the world good." She stated calmly.

Lady turned her gaze to Trish and her mouth hung a-gape.

"You-YOU LIKE THIS PLAN!" Lady shouted.

Trish span to Lady assertively.

"What? And you don't want to pump bullets into that guy for what he's done!" She retorted. Lady's reply was:

"Trust me, Trish. I want to see him dead MORE than you-"

"Then let's fucking blow the tyrants brains out!" She pressed. Kyrie frowned she rose her head and pushed gently past Nero.

"No." She said her shoulder hung low, she never looked up. "Killing him won't solve anything." She mumbled.

"What?" Dante interupted. "It'll save the people that died because of him! Those fucking sacrifices! IT'LL SOLVE EVERYTHING!" He roared.

Kyrie shrank under Dante's aggression again. Nero approached ready to stand in his way, but something in Kyrie snapped.

Her face screwed up then her eyes dilated with anger as she straightened herself and glared at Dante.

"HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE WILL HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN IF WE DO IT!" Kyrie yelled back. Dante went silent as did the others. Vergil watched Kyrie out of the corner of his eye now.

"Thousands..." Kyrie breathed. "Millions...Billions...They will never be born. The people who died now will be replaced by people that make up our world...If you let them live. You are killing ...an infinity amount of people who would have never been born..."

Lady whispered exasperated. "What?"

"History was like this when we were at our own time period. You change that...Your changing everything in the future..." She looked up at Dante pitifully.

He averted his gaze and stepped back, relaxing his muscles.

Kyrie started to cry. Tears fell from her cheeks.

"Please..." She sobbed. "All of you..." She glanced at the rest. "Don't do anything you will regret. Even if it will be 70 years from now...but you WILL regret it..." She wiped her eyes and her aura of fury had totally dissappeared. Replacing it was guilt and sadness.

Nero took her in a comforting embrace and stroked her hair softly. Kyrie gasped at what she had just done. She hated to impose herself. She loathed it. Moreover, of all the people she had to impose herself on, it had to be Dante, the Son of Sparda. The person, besides Nero, that she (shared with Vergil) had the greatest respect for in the room. She didn't look upon him again.

"Fine." Dante murmered almost with bitter dissapointment. "But if we don't kill him. What do we do now?" He asked.

Lady finally peeled her gaze off Kyrie, shook her head a bit and answered him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this...but..." She folded her arms and tensed her back. "We'll have to talk to him...Tonight and go to that speech..."

The gang went silent.


End file.
